


Goodie Bag

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM France
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucas, Daddy Issues, Eliotts parents, Fluff, Frat Boy Eliott, Kissing, Lucas has his septum pierced, Lucas is from Croatia, Lucas’ dad is in prison, Lucas’ mom, M/M, Meeting, Multi, Top Eliott, cute boyfriends, eliott has tattoos, mentions of abuse, previous bad relationships, semi-fem Lucas, shy Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas Lallemant: smart, smarter than you’d think. He graduated early and is now a music major at Uni. Well, he majors in music along with a side major in biochemistry.Eliott Demaury: Fucks anything that meets his standards. Nice tits, or a nice ass. Your typical frat boy.





	1. I’m not that easy, big guy.

   I tend to get lonely at night, yes I live in a flat with two other people. But it’s a different kind of lonely, it’s the feeling that no one around you even cares to ask if you’re doing okay. Which I’m not, graduating early and deciding to go to University was the most idiotic decision I’ve ever made. It’s a lot to carry, especially as a double major. Music requires natural talent, and then biochemistry requires intelligence. Sometimes, I feel that I have neither. So, I get up from my bed and walk to my car. I let myself become one with the music blasting in my ears as I park in front of the school. I walk down the music hall, grabbing my keys. Finding the one to the locked door in front of me, unlock then walk in. I set down my bag, and pull up my [sweats](https://pin.it/occ3oplj57dcjw) that are falling down because of how much weight I’ve lost. I slip off my slides, so I can just be one with the music. 

   I grab one of the electric guitars and plug it in, taking a deep breath before turning on the microphone and amp. I close my eyes and let my fingers play the song that I want to express my emotions with. 

 

“Why you talk so loud?  
Why you talk so?  
Why you talk so loud?  
Why you talk so?” 

 

   I sing, my fingers playing the familiar tune of the song. 

 

“Passing grammatical mistakes  
Totally wrecked and polemic in the way he talks   
Vocal sabbatical, delayed by churning out the same” 

 

   I can’t help but smile, music is something I’ve always loved. The way that a song can describe how you’re feeling, in place of words. 

 

“We don't got alarms we just use my dad's arms   
Excess until we stop hearts   
I think you're trying too hard with your lungs in tar  
And your kitchen full of pop stars

And I've been thinking lots about your mouth  
A conversation superseded by the way he talks  
I'd be an anchor but I'm scared you'd drown  
It's safer on the ground” 

 

 

     
   As I finish the song, I get too caught up in the moment to notice someone watching me.

 

   “That was amazing” I hear from behind me, making me jump. “Fuck, you scared me” I say, my eyes land on probably the sexiest guy I’ve ever fucking seen. “Sorry, I was walking around and heard you. I couldn’t help but watch” He explains, I look at his sweatshirt, great. He’s a fucking frat boy, big shocker there. “Yeah well, I didn’t think anyone was here. I uh, I’m gonna head back home” I say, grabbing my bag and slipping my shoes back on. I grab my keys from the piano and walk past him to the door. Only to have him follow me, “It’s pretty late, I’ll walk you home” He offers, I just scoff and shake my head. “I drove, and I can look out for myself” I respond. 

 

 

   As I lock the door, he offers to walk me to my car. I say yes, hoping  he’ll leave me alone now. “I’m Eliott, by the way” He smirks, “Lucas” I say. “You know, we could go back to my place. Have some fun” He suggests, I just roll my eyes and get into my car. “Nice try, but I’m not that easy big guy” I answer, closing my car door. I start my car and roll down my windows, “Can I at least get your last name?” Eliott asks, “Lallemant” I say. 

   I back up and leave the campus grounds, then park on the street in front of my flat. I lock my car, open the door, walk up the endless flight of stairs then finally unlock and enter my flat. Mika bombards me with questions as to where I was so late. “Out, night Mika” I tell him, walking into my room and falling onto my bed. I let sleep try and take over my body, then finally pass out after two hours. Only to wake up to a notification from Instagram. @sodruv has requested to follow you. 

  
  



	2. two: you dont know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott learns more about Lucas, and of course Yann isn’t home when Lucas needs him to be.

  “Ne jebote, zašto bih, lik je kreten” (fuck no why would i the guy’s a jerk) Lucas said into his phone, walking home from school and enjoying a cigarette. He was talking to his friend Lea, who lives in Croatia—which is where Lucas is from. “Pa nekako mi se čini da su takvi tvoj tip, s obzirom na tvog zadnjeg dečka” (I feel like that’s your type considering your last boyfriend) She responded. Making Lucas groan, he knows that his ex was an asshole. His conversation was interupted by Eliott—“What are you saying?” Lucas jumped, startled by Eliotts sudden appearence. “I was on the phone with a friend, can I help you?” Lucas asked, rolling his eyes and telling Lea he’ll talk to her later. “Yeah, um what language was that?” The elder asked, Lucas rolling his eyes and taking a drag from his smoke. 

  “It was Croatian, the language that is spoken in Croatia. Which is where I am from” Lucas responded, Eliott following him up the stairs of his apartment building. God, this guy just couldnt take a hint! “You’re not from France?” He questioned. “Non, I moved here four years ago, now if you have anymore questions please forward them to my email” Lucas sassed, then unlocked his door and walked in—“Wait, would you wanna hang out?” Eliott asked, Lucas sighed and said okay. The elder boy walked in and sat on the couch. Lucas could feel his eyes on him, specifically on his ass. His [outfit](https://pin.it/fn7jxi2u3bxhid) today being jeans, a fuzzy pullover, and white shoes. 

  “So, tell me about yourself” Eliott said, Lucas sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, and facing the older boy. “Um, I am from Croatia. I speak Croatian, and you think you can just fuck me and leave” He said, Eliotts face dropping as he finished the scentence. “That’s not what I’m trying to do here Lucas—I…I dont know what I’m doing to be honest. I usually just fuck em and leave them but you’re different” He explained, Lucas listening to Eliott. “I just this is all new to me, learning about someone who I like and actually being turned down” Oh here comes the ego—“I turned you down because you’re just like all the assholes I fall for. You think you can push me around, fuck me when you want and not caring if I say no. Dont come into my apartment and try to fool me with your ego and how I should feel bad because I turned you down. You know nothing about where I come from and what I’ve been through. So dont think I’m some dumb guy whos just a good fuck” The younger boy ranted, getting more angry with every word spilling from his mouth. “I–I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, Lucas” 

  He looked at Eliotts face, seeing the hurt and sincerity in his eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. “I’m sorry I went off on you, and spilled shit that I shouldnt have. I just dont want you to think I’m perfect and like me because you dont know what I’ve gone through to be where I am today” 

  “I dont want to think anything, I want to know. I’ve never thought about someone as much as I have you, and that’s something new to me. So just please, give me a chance?” Eliott said, Lucas looked him in the eyes, and nodded his head. What was he doing? His thoughts were interupted by an incoming call on his phone. He saw the screen and looked at Eliott, seeing his eyes on the screen as well. It was from Yann, and Yann never calls him unless its urgent. “Sorry, I have to take this” Lucas said, picking up the phone. 

 

“Lucas you there?”

  “Oui Yann, whats up?”

”I just saw Ruben, I asked him where he was going and he said he was going to talk to you.”

  “What do you mean? How does he know where we live?” 

“Must’ve asked I dont know, just let me know if I need to come and beat his ass” 

  “I will, merci Yann” 

“ok bud, talk later” 

 

  “What was that about?” Eliott asked, “My ex is coming here and he’s not the nicest. You can leave if you want too but I dont know what he’s going to do” Eliotts response was halted by the sound of knocking at the door. Lucas gulped and walked to open the door. Ruben marched in and when Lucas walked to him, Ruben smacked his ass and whistled. 

  “You’re still a whore I see, can’t believe I fucked that ass” Lucas scoffed, “What do you want?” He asked, just wanting him to leave because he knew what was going to happen and didn’t need Eliott to see. “Came to apologize. But as I can see you’re already whoring yourself out” Ruben said, looking over at Eliott. “Can you leave?” Lucas said, suddenly feeling small. “Is that what you really want? Thought you loved me?” Ruben said, putting his hand on Lucas’ cheek. Lucas taking the hand off his face and crossing his arms. “Ne, I dont. I did but you just used me, now get out of my house” Lucas answered, raising his voice slightly. “Stop being such a bitch, just let me give it to you, c’mon I know you want it” Ne he didn’t, he only wanted it when they did it for the first time when Lucas was fifteen. The other times were just him being a fuckdoll for who he thought was someone who loved him. 

 

  “You can’t do this, you can’t come up out of nowhere and expect me to be your fuckdoll again. Now leave my fucking house—NOW!” Not even a second later, Lucas’ cheek was stinging. He couldnt even process the fact that Ruben just hit him. “Get the fuck away from him, now” Eliott said, Lucas crying. “Oh, you his new toy now? You know he’s got daddy issues right? Moms a nutjob, he’s only good for fucking” Eliott was shocked by the words coming out of this guys mouth, he punched him in the face. Ruben in shock, Eliott told him to leave and he finally did. Lucas was on the floor crying, when he felt warm arms around him. “Its okay Lucas, he’s gone now you’re okay” 


	3. three: teach me something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott wants to learn Croatian. Lucas thinks he can’t because its a very hard language.

  “Teach me something” Eliott said, him and Lucas were lying in Eliotts bed. In the frat house that Eliott lived in, shared with two other guys. They all ‘Oohed’ at Eliott when they saw Lucas walk through the door with him. He quickly sent them a text saying they were just friends. “Ne, its a very hard language Eliott” Lucas said, looking into Eliotts eyes. Eliott noticed how adorable Lucas was [dressed](https://pin.it/6ivewji4iepf5r) today, jeans with a creme colored sweater, and an oversized flannel. “Try me” Eliott asked, raising his eyebrows at the younger boy. Making Lucas roll his eyes, and smile. “Um here try a tongue twister. Tri tigra protiv tri tigra” Lucas said quickly. Eliott looking dumbfounded by the foreign language. He spoke the twister completely wrong—making Lucas laugh. “Ne, ne ne ne its tri roll the r’s, so tri tig–ra pro–tiv tri tig–ra. Tri tigra protiv tri tigra” Lucas said, breaking up to words to help Eliott. He said it semi-right and Lucas decided to teach him something “easier”. “What does it even mean?” The elder asks, “Three tigers against three tigers” Lucas explained. 

  “Okay, um here try one of my favorite words— savršeno. It means perfect” Lucas said, Eliott being able to pronounce it correctly. Making Lucas cheer and applaud him. “You did it! Aaah I’m so proud!” Eliott laughing at the boys enthusiasm, feeling happy that he said it right. “Okay, um anything you wanna hear?” Lucas asks, Eliott thinking. “What would a conversation sound like in Croatian?” The elder asked, Lucas thinking about what he could say—which was hard. “Hm, it would be like ‘Kako si? Dobro, ti? A ide” he said, quickly. Impressing the elder because he had never heard this language before. “That sounds dope” He said, making Lucas giggle—god that made Eliotts heart explode. “You’re adorable Lucas” he said, Lucas blushing. “Thank you Eliott” Eliott moved closer to Lucas, Lucas leaned in connecting their lips. Sparks flew, Lucas had never felt like that when kissing someone. Eliott wad scared because kissing someone had never felt as good as it did with Lucas. The kiss got more heated, tongues getting involved. Lucas being pulled onto Eliotts lap, Eliotts hands going to the small boys hips. Sliding down into the back pockets of his jeans, Lucas’ hands finding their way under the older boys shirt. They pull apart breathless, dumb smiles on their faces. 

  “Wow, sorry” Eliott said, making Lucas scoff, “dont be, that was the best kiss Ive ever had” the younger boy explained. Eliott kissing him a few more times, “I’ve never felt anything quite like this Lucas. This is new” He said, Lucas’ eyes softening at the elders words. “Me neither, which scares me a little” they sat in each others company until Lucas got a call from Yann asking for help with a chemistry problem. 

 

“Yann, what is the problem?”

  “So, we’re doing ICE box problems and I dont know what the fhuck I’m fucking doing dawg” 

“Send me a pic of the problem” 

  Lucas put Yann on speaker phone, Eliott questioning the younger boys actions. Lucas looked at the photo and asked Eliott if he had a calculator. Which he did, Lucas took it and put it on his knee, looked at the problem and did the math quickly. 

“Okay, so you have how many given moles of H2O?”

  “2.00 moles and the same for the H2”

”Are there any numbers in front of any of the chemicals?”

  “Uh Oui, there’s a three in front of the SO3” 

“Okay, so you need to set up the equation, then plug in the numbers and since there is a squared item on the top and bottom, you square root it and then multiply, divide and you should get 0.265” 

  “Sick, thanks bud. You’re a genious”

”I know, bye love you” 

  “Love you too bro”

 

  Eliott sat there mesmerized by the younger boys intelligence, he was surprising. Eliott liked surprising people. “You’re really smart” he said, Lucas blushing. “Stop it, I just like chem” he explained, kissing Eliott again, “Mm, you are though. I suck ass at science” Lucas laughed at Eliotts comment. “I need to be good at it, I go to the trade school for half the day so I can graduate with a job offer as a Vet Tech so” Eliott in shock by how figured out Lucas was—shit he was in college and he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing with his life. “You’re surprising Lucas, I like surprising people” 

  “Shut it, I dont do compliments” Lucas said, making Eliott kiss him gently. “How? You’re like the most adorable, sexy and intelligent person I know and I barely even know you!” Lucas blushing harder than before, “I’m not, but Eliott what are we?” Eliott shocked by the question. He’s never been in a serious relationship, fuck he’s never been in a relationship except for Lucille and that sucked ass. “I dont know, I havent been in a relationship since high school. I was in a long term one with this girl Lucille, but she didn’t treat me like a boyfriend. She treated me like a child because I had just gotten diagnosed” Eliott said, realizing he just said something he shouldnt have—“With what, if you dont mind me asking?” 

  “Um, I’m bipolar Lucas. I take meds but I get manic sometimes or I dont leave my bed for days. Sorry I just now told you and we’ve been talking for weeks I just didn’t want you to think I’m crazy” Lucas sighed and ran his hand through the elders hair, “I could never think that, my mama is bipolar Eliott. I talk to her everyday and I visit her three times a week. Bipolar does not define you, as well as refine you. Its just something you live with and that’s it. Its nothing more than just a fact about you” Eliott falling in love with the younger boy in front of him. No one has ever said that to him, or thought that of him and he was so relieved to hear this. “Thank you, I–no ones ever told me that” Lucas’ face fell a little with his sentence. “Well they should” they kissed some more, wrapped in eachothers arms. “Would you wanna be my boyfriend?” Eliott asked, he’s never thought he would ask this question. He was a fuck boy but Lucas is different, he’s someone Eliott wants to have a relationship with. “I would love too Eli—but, you’re gonna have to be better at Croatian if you’re gonna date me because you suck at it” He said laughing, making Eliott smack his ass hard. “Ow!” Lucas laughed. “That’s what you get!” Both boys laughing now, “Its true! I speak Croatian more than I do French” Lucas stated, Eliott smiling at the boy in his lap. 

 

  “You’re beautiful you know?” Lucas kissing Eliott in response to the compliment, “Stop it, I will beat your ass” Eliott scoffing at the statement. Lucas was a small guy, skinny but hips shaped like a females. He was adorable and harmless. “I’d like to see you try Lallemant” Lucas punching Eliotts arm, “Felt like a fly landed on my arm, babe” Lucas going red at the name. “I like when you say that” 

  “What? Babe?” Eliott asked, “Da, its new. A good new” Lucas said, Eliott kissing him again, he would never get tired of the feeling kissing Lucas gave him. “Okay, babe” Eliott said, Lucas acting swooned by the nickname, “Wow, kako romantično” Lucas said, Eliott confused by the language. “Huh?”

  “I said wow, how romantic. See, you need to learn it Eli!” Lucas explained, “I’ll try but you’ll need to teach me” 

  “That I can do” 


	4. four: dont you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas’ dad is an ass, and Eliott comforts him.

   Lucas was driving to pick up Eliott. Shockingly, Eliott didn’t drive but Lucas did. Now Lucas was a speed demon, he always sped everywhere, made really sharp turns and blasted music. He was a bit of an asshole on the road sometimes. So when halfway through the drive, Lucas got a call from his dad. Eliott wasnt ready to see his boyfriend of a month completely break. They were driving on the highway, when the call happened. Lucas whispered a “Thank fucking god” and picked up the phone, setting it in his lap. 

  “Zaboravila si me?” Lucas asked, his phone being connected to bluetooth in his car, Eliott was able to hear the conversation. From Lucas’ dads side, all he heard was yelling. 

 

  “Ne ponašaj se kao kurvo”

”Jesi li dobila moje poruke?” 

  Lucas asked, making a _very_ sharp turn. Eliott was just listening to the conversation, hand on his boyfriends thigh. Showing him he was okay. 

  “Da, kako si već potreban novac? Ne... imaš posla?”

”Da, ali, njegov dio ugovor koji mi pošaljete 100 kuna mjesečno za hranu i plin!”

  “Da da?”

”Da, tata! Moram platiti za najam, odjeća, knjiga, stvari za moj auto, samo plati za moje plin i hrana” 

  Lucas was getting madder by the second, having a screaming match with his father in front of his boyfriend was not the best thing right now for him. Plus, the idiot in front of him was going really fucking slow, and then when the car sped up and fucking truck pulled in front of him, not even using their blinker! 

  “Misliš da je to napravio od novca, Lucas?”

”Ne. Molim te pošalji novac na moj račun”

  “Okay, bok Lucas”

”Bok” 

 

  When Lucas got off the phone, they were at a stop light. Lucas put his head on the steering wheel, and let out a groan. “Baby, its okay” Eliott said, trying to comfort his boy. “Ne its not, I’m behind on rent and I’m like halfway through my tank of gas. I have work at both jobs tomorrow, right after I get off from both shifts I need to get groceries and study for a huge test I have. I need get my fucking oil changed, and my fucking tire light has been on for weeks even though the dealership said it was fine. It just doesn’t end for me Eliott” Lucas said, tears forming in his eyes, the stress getting to him. “Hey, I know baby, I know. Just breathe okay, can you breathe for me?” The elder asked, Lucas nodding and following his breathing patterns. Once the younger boy calmed down, and this never ending fucking red light turned green, they decided to drive to Eliotts place. 

  “Where you going babe?” Eliott asked, seeing his boyfriend turn into an allyway that he didn’t recognize. Seeing apartment building, run down and spraypainted with words and pictures. “I need to get something from my place really quick, wanna just stay in the car?” Lucas asked, Eliott wanting to stay with his mec, followed him inside the building and into his apartment. 

  “Yann! You here?” Lucas yelled, hearing a response from who Eliott assumed was Yann. “Oui! Living room” They walked into the living room, seeing Yann, two other guys and two girls. “Lulu!” One of the girls said, getting and hugging his boyfriend. “Salut Daphy!” He responded, everyone saying hello to him. “Whos the hottie?” One of the guys asked, “Mika, that’s my boyfriend–Eliott” Lucas said, walking into his bedroom, looking for something. “Damn, all the hot ones are taken. Well, I’m Mika. This is Daphne, Manon and Yann” Mika said, everyone waving at him. “I’m Eliott, but you already knew that” He said, just wanting his mec to hurry up because he feels awkward. “Yann have you seen my glasses?” Lucas asked, Eliott not knowing that he wore glasses. “Oui, they’re on the kitchen counter” He responded, Lucas nodding and grabbing them, putting them on and grabbing his keys. “Merci, I’m staying at Eliotts tonight. I’ll go shopping tomorrow and work out the bills too when I get home. Dont drink my fucking Smirnoff” Lucas said, sassily. Causing Eliott to laugh. Making Lucas push him out of the apartment. “They always drink my fucking Smirnoff, its not funny that shits expensive!” He said, locking the door then heading out to his car. Hand and hand with Eliott. 

 

  Once they got to Eliotts place, Lucas had walked in and saw that Eliotts roommates were smoking weed. God Lucas wanted some weed right now. “Sup bro? We need to put our earplugs in tonight?” Henry asked, making Eliott flip him off–“Why would they need to wear earplugs?” Lucas asked, making the guys laugh. “We dont wanna hear you guys fuck!” Lucas went red, they havent had sex yet but he’s blown Eliott and Eliott has fingered him and eaten him out. But Eliott never said anything about him being loud! When the couple got upstairs, Lucas set his keys on the dresser and hit Eliotts chest. “Why didn’t you tell me I was loud!” He whispered, making Eliott laugh. “Because I like it! Its fucking hot” he responded, making Lucas go red, “Shut up” he said, putting his arms around his boyfriends neck. “Mm, non” Eliott joked, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Lucas tightended his arms around Eliott, the elders hands going from his hips, to his ass. Grabbing the flesh and lifting him up. Lucas wrapping his legs around the elders waist. 

  Eliotts tongue swiping across Lucas’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Lucas granted, Eliott walking them to his bed, laying the smaller boy down. Lucas opened his legs for Eliott to kneel between them. When Lucas pulled them apart, breathless he said—“I wanna have sex” making Eliotts eyes go wide. He knew Lucas wanted to wait because he didn’t want to go to fast with Eliott. “Are you sure baby?” The elder asked, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was 100% on this desicion. “Da, I really want you inside me. Please baby” He whined, Eliott getting harder. He rolled them over so Lucas was in his lap. Grabbing the younger boys ass, grinding their clothed dicks together. Making them both moan, Lucas sat up and took his shirt off, Eliott noticing something. “You have your belly pierced?” He asked, “Oui, is that okay?”. 

  “That’s so fucking sexy” Eliott groaned, Lucas removing his shirt as well. Throwing it somewhere on the ground, Lucas putting his hand down his boyfriends boxers. His hand moving up and down on the elders cock. Soon all their clothes were gone, and Lucas’ back was on the mattress. His boyfriends fingers inside him, stretching him out. Eliott moved his fingers a little but up, brushing against Lucas’ prostate. Causing the younger boy to moan loudly, making Eliott smile. 

  Once Lucas was ready, Eliott rolled a condom on himself, and lubed up his member. Lining himself up with his lovers entrance, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. “God you’re so fucking tight baby” he moaned, Lucas felt so good around him. “Move baby, please” Lucas breathed out, Eliott pulling out halfway and thrusting into Lucas. Eliott was above average, and Lucas was a small person. Lucas felt so full and it was the best feeling he had ever felt. “Faster baby” he moaned. Eliott obeying his boyfriends wishes, thrusting into his faster, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. 

  “God, fuck you feel so good” Lucas moaned, Eliott getting close. “Im so close baby” The elder said, groaning at the feeling of Lucas around him. “Me too” the younger responed. Lucas came after a few more thrusts. His toes curling, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Eliott following soon after, fucking them through their orgasms. 

  When they both came down from their high, he cleaned them up and threw the condom away. Getting under the covers with Lucas, the younger boys head resting on his chest. 

  “That was the best sex I’ve ever had” Lucas said, tracing patterns on his boyfriends chest. “Me too, god you are incredible Lucas” Eliott whispered, running his hand through the younger boys hair. “I love you” he said, hesitently. “I love you too Lucas, and I’ve never felt like this ever. You do something to me that no one else has ever done” He explained, Lucas tilting his head up, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. “You make me feel like I’m not just an object. You ask me if I’m sure if I want something, and not just fucking me because you want too. That’s a first for me” Lucas said, voice cracking a little bit. Eliott kissed his mec, gently. “You deserve the fucking world Lucas Lallemant” Eliott said, his thumb rubbing the younger boys cheek. Lucas smiling at his boyfriend. “I love you Eliott” he said, “I love you too”. They shared one more kiss before falling alseep in eachothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Did you forget about me?  
> 2\. No, stop being a little bitch


	5. five: moj lipi anđele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott and Lucas drive around listening to music, Eliott joins Lucas and his friends at a little party.

To Eliott<3: I’m here baby

From Eliott<3: Walking out now

To Eliott<3: Požuri trošim benzin!

From Eliott<3: What?

To Eliott<3: Hurry up I’m wasting gas rn...

 

  Lucas let out a laugh as he honked the horn, making Eliott who was locking the front door, jump. His boyfriend walking over and getting in the car—“Fuck you, that scared me” Eliott laughed, leaning over to kiss his mec, pulling away to look at the younger boy. “You look [adorable](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2322237294057351/sent/?sfo=1&sender=863495065962565824&invite_code=71f4841132fa4dd497c157e60316db28) baby” He said. “I look like I just got out of plastic surgery” Lucas replied, making Eliott laugh. “No you dont, I literally wanna fuck you all the time” He said, Lucas flipping him off, “You do, we literally have sex all the time. Its amazing by the way” The younger replied, making Eliott smirk. 

  “Oh no. Ooooow!” Lucas said, sounding like a girl a little bit. Eliott looking over at his boyfriend whos looking into the camera on snapchat, Eliott pulling up the app on his phone to film his adorable mec. “Ne, ne ne ne. Eliott stop laughing” He said, Lucas’ contact literally folded over and falling out of his eye, Eliott just couldnt stop laughing. “Its a bloodbath” The elder said, “Its not a bloodbath, it just doesn’t want to go in right now” 

  Lucas flipped down his visor in his car, flipping the mirror open. Trying to put his contact back in. With no luck he grabs his compact and puts the contacts in. “Looks like I’m going to be fucking blind in one eye while I drive” He said, Eliott still filming. “Stop Eliott I will literally crash the car if you keep filming me” He threatened, making Eliott stop. He posted the video on his snapchat and Instagram story, captioning the video ‘Mon Mec❤️‘ 

  “Fuck me up, this song is fucking nut worthy” Lucas says, pulling one of his knees to his chest and stopping on the break. Having reached a stop light, Eliott realizes he’s never heard this song. But sees its a Croatian song.

  “Negdje još čuvam nešto za tebe kad dođu jutra puna nevoje I kad nam ništa ne ide, pogledaj u mene”Lucas sang along overdramatically. Making his boyfriend laugh, and put his hand on his thigh. Squeezing it gently, Lucas smiling at the action. “You nervous about meeting my friends?” The younger asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. “Non, I just want them to like me and think I’m good for you” Lucas’ heart melting at the elders words. “They’ll love you cause I love you baby. But Basile, he has no sense of anything regarding common sense. So the first think he’s going to ask is ‘Whos the girl’” Lucas said, making Eliott laugh loudly. “Pretty sure they all know its you babe. I mean have you seen your ass?” He said, making Lucas hit his chest playfully. Lucas parks in the parking lot of the park where his friends are at. The couple get out of the car, walking in front of it. Lucas wrapping his arms around the elders neck, Eliotts arms around his small waist. “Seriously! Its hands down the best ass I’ve ever seen. Like you are the most breathtaking person I’ve ever layed my eyes on baby”

  “Stop, I’m gonna cry. You’re so sweet” Lucas says, kissing his mec sweetly. They kiss a few more times, then walk hand in hand to where Lucas’ friends are. Le Gang screaming when Lucas walks up to them with Eliott. “AAAAH! That’s my brother!” Yann screams, pulling Lucas into a tight hug. “He’s so hot Lucas” Basile says, Lucas shooting him a glare. Arthur just saying how they look adorable together. The Gang sits down with the couple on the grass, Lucas sitting inbetween his mec’s legs. “So, whos the girl?” Basile asked, “Told you” Lucas said. Laughing at his stupid friend. 

 

  “What? You never talk about your sex life bro! We always do!” 

“Yeah, I know and its gross. In case you havent noticed, I’m gay I dont care about girls cumming dawg” Lucas says, everyone laughing at his grossed out expression. 

  “Tell us bro, we wanna know if Eliott is treating our Lulu right” Yann says, everyone agreeing. 

“You really wanna know?” Everyone nodding. “We have sex like everyday, he’s got a big dick and I love it. After we leave I’m probably gonna have him fuck me into the mattress when we go to his house” Lucas said, keeping a straight face the entire time. The boys in shock—“So you’re the girl?” Basile asks. “Yes Bas, I’m the one getting fucked and I love it. Anymore questions?” He says, Arthur raising his hand like a child. “Eliott, whats it like having sex with our Lulu here?” Eliott looks down at Lucas, making sure its okay to answer. He smiles and nods. 

  “Its amazing, I love how he’s kind of small. Like theres a height difference, and I can pick him up. He’s a fucking god in bed, like oh my god. He loves to ride me, and he is like the best at sucking dick ever. He likes it rough which is amazing” Eliott says, making the younger boy blush hard. The Gang just looking at him, their jaws in the ground. “Our Lulu’s  not as innocent as we thought guys” Yann says, “Oh hush, that’s not even going into details” Lucas says, smiling. “Ooh, spill” Basile says. “I like when Eliott fingers me, like a lot. He fingered me at a party once, deadass” 

  “What? You’re kidding” Arthur says, “Ne, you guys were there too” He comments. “Oh my god, you guys are NASTY” 

 


End file.
